


Always Return

by Silver_77



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Homesickness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_77/pseuds/Silver_77
Summary: Sunset Shimmer and the Dazzlings think about Equestria and what it might be like now.





	1. Chapter 1

Sunset Shimmer stared out the window with a longing look on her face. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was missing something. What is she missing? She heard a clatter come from the kitchen, so she got up and went to the kitchen to see that Sonata Dusk had accidentally dropped a spoon on the floor. Sunset gently smiled at her. 

"Sonata, what are you doing?" She asked. Sonata smiled back, picking up the spoon from the floor. 

"Just trying to get some breakfast, that's all." She replied, then looked around. "Where's Dagi and Ari?" 

"We're here." Said a familiar voice. The two turned around to see Adagio and Aria standing there, looking extremely tired. Sunset gave them a concerned look. 

"Are you okay? You both look tired, more then usual at least." She asked, placing a hand on Adagio's shoulder and looking at Aria. The two nodded. 

"We're fine," Aria replied, smiling s tired smile. "Just a little tired." Sunset was gonna push a bit more, but Sonata interrupted. 

"How about some breakfast first, then we can talk about it?" They all agreed as Sonata began to make breakfast. Sunset looked back at the two other former sirens, they looked so out of it. Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong.


	2. Equestria? What about it?

After breakfast, the girls went to the living room to hang out for a bit. After sitting there for 3 minutes without talking, Adagio broke the silence. 

"Hey, girls?" She asked, getting the others attention. "Do you ever think about home?"

"What do you mean Dagi? We are home!" Sonata exclaimed, looking confused by Adagio's question. Adagio sighed. 

"No, I mean 'home' home, Equestria." This made everyone in the room freeze, staring at Adagio like she had just exploded or something. She shook her head, getting up to leave. "Never mind, just forget I ever asked." Sunset grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. 

"No, we're just surprised you asked. You usually never want to talk about Equestria. What brings it up now?" Sunset asked. Adagio and Aria shared a look before Aria started speaking. 

"There's....... There's we have to tell you guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	3. I wonder....

"You see, we both had a strange dream last night, we had both gone back to Equestria! No one seemed to know who we were, so no problems had occurred, but what's weirder is the fact that everything was different. Griffin's, Hippogriff's, dragons, and changelings were living among them, all at peace. Then, out of the blew, Starswirl the bearded appeared and told us that 'things changed there'. Aria took a deep breath and looked at Sunset and Sonata. Both of them looked completely confused and amazed by what they heard. 

"So.... He said that?" Sonata asked, unsure. Adagio and Aria nodded. 

"Well, all of us hadn't been there in a really long time, so if things changed, then I'm not surprised." Sunset commented. "But, do you guys want to go back?" The three former sirens shared a look before Adagio answered her question. 

"No, not right now. We're not ready to go back, we just..... can't face the guilt." Sunset smiled at them and pulled them into a group embrace. 

"That's okay, I'm not ready to go back either. But whenever we are ready, we'll pay Equestria a little visit." They all smiled and continued on, sharing ideas about what Equestria is like now. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Always Return. Hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Rainbow Rocks, just in case any of you a real confused.


End file.
